


Thinking ‘Bout Love

by farfarawaygirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, deep affection, mentions of unhappy relationships, wedding season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawaygirl/pseuds/farfarawaygirl
Summary: Groaning, Sylvie covers her face. “It’s because I accidentally overshared my messy personal life with Severide, and if I had gone to Vegas, we would have absolutely been dumb enough to get married.”“I could see it.” Kidd says. “At the very least, the two of you are hot enough and dumb enough to get married in Vegas.”Sylvie smacks her, leaning into Matt, wrapping her arm around his. “Take me away from these idiots. I’ve had too much champagne, and they’re trying to trick me.”
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	Thinking ‘Bout Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katie_049](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_049/gifts).



> Okay, I wrote this last year, after Cruz’ wedding before the season ended. 
> 
> I can’t edit to save my life.
> 
> If I was in charge these bozos would be making out partners for life. 
> 
> Title from the song by Wild Rivers. 
> 
> This is for @Katie_049, because she encouraged me yesterday when I was going through it, and then she had a bad day today!!

It’s nearly 4 am, and Matt is starving. They had dinner at the reception; the steak and potato bar was a hit, but that was hours ago. Even though they served midnight snacks, Kidd and Sylvie had made sure they danced those off. It’s been a hell of a party. Cruz and Chloe only just left, leaving behind a mix of people from 51 and Leon’s friends in the reception hall. 

“I’m so hungry.” Sylvie whines, leaning against Kidd as she flicks through her phone. The four of them just sat down, the table is clear of everything but one lone beer can. Event staff are starting to pack up the tables. 

Severide leans over, “we could go to that all night diner on Wacker.”

“Oh! Yeah,” Kidd says, then looks around, “where’s Foster?”

Snorting, Sylvie replies, “she left with that guy from Firehouse 33 about an hour ago.”

“But Carter was flirting with you!”

Matt looks over, sees the way Sylvie is blushing, it stains her cheeks and goes down to the neckline of her bridesmaid dress. “I told him I wasn’t interested.”

Severide sounds incredulous when he asks, “so he left with your roommate?”

“All part of my irresistible charm.” Sylvie knee nudges Matt’s thigh under the table as she adjusts to lean her head on Kidd’s shoulder. 

“You have no idea how many people in the CFD have tried to ask you out and have failed.” Severide bumps Stella, causing Sylvie’s head to bob on her shoulder. “Hell, if things had been different we might have gotten married.”

Matt’s “what?” was loud enough it drowned out both Sylvie and Stella, who turned from looking at Severide to looking at Matt. “Why would Sylvie have married you?” Matt wasn’t trying to sound so rude, it just kind of slipped out. Irrationally he feels a pull of something like jealousy behind his belly button. He may not have said anything to Severide about what is growing between himself and Sylvie, but Severide never mentioned that he had... with Sylvie? 

Matt swallows. 

Severide laughs, leaning over Stella to look at Sylvie. “You want to tell it or shall I?”

Pushing Severide’s shoulder away, Sylvie slid closer to Matt; she still smelled like her flowery perfume, her hand settled on his knee under the table. “There is nothing to tell.” She glares at Severide. I assume what Severide means is that the weekend he married Brittany, he had invited me to Vegas.”

Kidd is giving Kelly a look. “How does that translate to marriage?”

Groaning, Sylvie covers her face. “It’s because I accidentally overshared my messy personal life with Severide, and if I had gone to Vegas, we would have absolutely been dumb enough to get married.”

“I could see it.” Kidd says. “At the very least, the two of you are hot enough and dumb enough to get married in Vegas.”

Sylvie smacks her, leaning into Matt, wrapping her arm around his. “Take me away from these idiots. I’ve had too much champagne, and they’re trying to trick me.”

The fabric of her dress is cool and slippery under his hand, Matt remembers spinning her around the dance floor earlier. From how she’s leaning on him, Matt can mostly just see the curls near her forehead. “Come on, let’s go get some food.” When he stands, he pulls her with him. For a moment Sylvie wobbles in her heels, and because she’s even more endearingly cute when she is tipsy, and because she’s Sylvie, Matt slips his arm around her waist and steadies her. She’s warm and soft in his arms. 

“I didn’t marry him because of you!” Her voice is a breathless giggle, beside them Severide and Kidd are getting up as well.

Matt looks down at Sylvie, smiling despite himself, “what?”

“You told me it was a bad idea to date in the house.”

He remembers it. His mental image of Sylvie is a little fuzzy, Matt remembers her as impossibly young and innocent. Earnest and quietly hard working. “That was five years ago.”

Sylvie nods. “I remember.”

“Half the house was in love with you, so I can forgive you almost marrying Severide.” Sylvie smiles at his words, burrowing into his side as they walk out of the reception hall. 

“I nearly said yes.”

Matt is holding onto her bouquet of flowers, and carrying her small gym bag with toiletries and other essential bridesmaid things. She had sown a button back on Capp’s dress shirt between the ceremony and reception, reapplied hairspray on Chloe after pictures. Sylvie is someone who like labels and knowing where things go. Matt’s question is a little quiet, “how come you almost said yes?”

“I was running from something.” Sylvie is fiddling with her clutch now, letting him lead her to his truck. Farther down the parking lot Stella and Severide are climbing into Severide’s sports car. “I wanted someone to want me, even if it was just for the weekend.”

“What were you running from?” They’ve talked so much lately, Matt and Sylvie, but even though he’s known her for six years there’s still so much he doesn’t know. So much he hasn’t told her. 

So much he still wants to tell her. 

There is a lot he wants to tell her. About Darden. Ben and Griffen. What his house was like growing up. The first girl he ever kissed. Matt wants to tell her about the trial, and the key, because he knows that anything he says to her will be safe. That Sylvie will keep it, keep him, safe. 

But, it’s more important right now for him to listen. If she’s willing to tell him what she was running from, he is more than willing to listen. 

She squints at him, one eye almost completely closed, “I was engaged.” They’ve stopped walking, his truck is just a few feet behind her, Sylvie touches her neck self consciously. “Before Kyle, I mean. I was engaged before.”

“Right.” He knew that. “Harry?”

“Harrison.”

Matt makes a noise, he was aiming for gentle, nonchalance, instead it sounds like a gear grinding. Vaguely an image of a tall, dark haired guy springs to mind. 

“He was kind of terrible.” A gust of wind picks up her skirt, pushes it against his legs, just this soft press of delicate fabric. “We were high school sweethearts, so he got all my firsts, and he-“ Sylvie cuts off, clears her throat. Matt feels an extreme tenderness for her deep in his chest. “He made me feel so small.”

Sylvie’s hand reaches for the bouquet he is holding, her pale fingers playing with the flowers. “He didn’t think I was capable. He wanted me at home, and dinner on the table when he wanted it. I remember trying on my wedding dress and feeling so lonely.” Matt doesn’t want to say anything, wants her to keep talking as long as she is willing. “He left me, right before our wedding. So, I got in his car and I drove to Chicago. My Aunt Anne went to University here and said this was her favourite place on earth. I drove up with no plan, no job, no friends, no money. Just knowing that Fowlerton wasn’t my home.”

Gently, he encircles the wrist of the hand she is using to play with her bouquet. “You told all this to Severide?”

Snorting, Sylvie shakes her head. “No. I told home that I had slept with Harrison when he came up to Chicago to get me back home.”

The knowledge that she didn’t bare her soul to Severide the same way she’s doing now in this parking lot makes him feel marginally better. “He sounds like an idiot.” Sylvie tips her head back in laughter, exposing the pale column of her throat. 

Severide honks his horn at them, startling Sylvie half into Matt’s arms. She’s no longer tipsy, just slightly buzzed, just warm and uninhibited enough that she stays in the circle of his arms, her temple pressed into his collar bone as Severide pulls up beside them. 

“Are we getting food or not?”

She looks up at him, her mouth a rosebud, her eyes wide, and there is no way Matt’s saying no to her. 

“Yeah?” He asks. 

“Yes!” Sylvie replies, Matt knows he is going to have to examine his heart soon, what he feels for her is more than just friendship. Soon, he tells himself. He’ll do it soon, before it’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me asks, send me prompts (never really done one, so who knows?) come talk with me on Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you coming this far - let me know what you think!!! 💛💜♥️💚💙


End file.
